


The Need to Misbehave

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femsub, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Lap Sex, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Marking, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Arthur and Nora go to see a movie, but Nora really only wants to misbehave in public.Day 5: Public sex ⦾ Anal sex ⦾ Lap sex ⦾ Voyeurism ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Grinding ⦾ Teasing ⦾ Touching
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950784
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	The Need to Misbehave

Watching movies in-theater wasn’t ideal. 

There were usually inconsiderate people on their phones or children running around and screaming or it was just _too damn crowded._ Really, he preferred waiting until the movie came out and purchasing it or, hell, maybe even downloading it once there was a decent version of it online, but apparently that wasn’t an option this time. Nora didn’t want to wait, which was why she’d dragged him out of the house and forced him to sit in the very back of the theater to watch some movie he wasn’t even interested in.

But if that was what she wanted, then she got it, because Nora could have demanded the moon and he’d have found a way to rope it in and give it to her.

Damn this woman.

Thankfully, the place was mostly empty except for a handful of people in the lower rows, so the two of them were able to sit quietly in the back without interruption. She was leaned against the side of his chest while he had his arm around her, holding her close with his hand on her ribs. A bag of popcorn was set on the floor near their feet, drinks on either side of them in their holders, and he figured she was intently watching whatever stupid movie he’d paid out the ass for them to see that no one else was interested in doing the same for.

But about a quarter of the way through, Arthur felt her head shift as she turned to look up at him, and he leaned down just a bit, listening to her whisper.

“I was bad today.”

Their eyes locked.

“I don’t actually care about this movie,” she told him. “But I still made you pay for it.”

He gripped her side.

“Will you forgive me, _Sir?”_

Heat rushed through his entire body, shooting straight to his groin, and his eyes narrowed at her, chin tipping down. “Watch your tone, pet,” he warned. “You know very well I won’t hesitate to ruin you right here, right now.”

Nora’s tongue swept over her bottom lip and he could almost see the cogs turning in her head as she thought of her next move, but he already knew what it was—she’d press him further, because she’d apparently decided before they’d even left for the theater that she wanted him to fuck her in public. 

Her palm was suddenly on his thigh and sliding between his legs, but he grabbed her wrist before she reached her target. Of course, her other one did the same thing since both of his were now occupied, and this time she started touching him through his jeans.

The hand on her side slid up to her throat and cupped it, then tipped her head up while pulling her against him a bit more. They locked eyes, and Arthur gave her a look of warning, but a mischievous grin stretched across her freckled cheeks before she glanced down to his lips.

“Ruin me,” she whispered.

He tipped his chin up a little.

“Please. Sir.”

Heat went straight to his cock and Maxson crashed their mouths together in a brief, rough kiss. “Get the lube from your bag and pull your pants down to your thighs,” he ordered once their lips separated.

Nora immediately perked up before turning away and leaning down to grab the bottle from her bag, then turned back, handed it to him, and stood up. She undid her pants and wiggled her hips as she pushed both her jeans and underwear down to just beneath her ass—Arthur having undone his own pants at the same time, pushing his jeans and underwear down only enough to get his cock out—and then got between his legs, back to him. 

Quickly, Maxson uncapped the bottle and drizzled some of the lube onto his cock before closing it back up and tossing it into her seat, then stroked himself, rubbing it along his shaft. Only once he was satisfied did he guide her onto him.

He’d fucked her ass earlier in the day, so she didn’t need prepping, which was why she showed no hesitation—but rather _excitement_ —when he’d instructed her to get the lube. Still, even as she lowered herself, his cock slowly pushing into her, Nora took her time; and once his hips were flush with her ass, Arthur pulled her back against his chest, then grabbed his coat from the chair opposite the side she’d sat and draped it over their laps—just in case.

The last thing they needed was for some employee to walk in and see what they were doing.

“This what you wanted, pet?” he growled in her ear, one hand sliding up her stomach and chest to cup her throat. 

Nora quickly nodded as she began grinding herself against him. “Yes, Sir.”

“You’re gonna have to be quiet. Can you do that?”

Chewing her bottom lip, she made a soft whine, but nodded again. “I think so.”

“You’d better. I’m pretty sure neither of us want to get caught.” His other hand—the one that had rubbed lube on his cock—slid beneath his coat and between her legs, fingers stroking along her folds. A quiet gasp escaped her, and Arthur nipped her earlobe in warning. “Hush.”

“S-sorry, Sir.”

The way she was grinding her ass back and forth gave his cock stimulation inside her despite how it was barely moving in and out, and a quiet groan rumbled from his chest, the sound barely audible even though it vibrated into her back while the heavy breath that left his lips brushed against the curve of her jaw. Nora just barely managed to suppress a noise of her own as his fingers started rubbing rough, fast circles on her clit, her thighs trembling just a little.

“I love fucking your ass, you know that?” he whispered.

She quickly nodded.

The hand on her throat shifted up to her chin and guided her head back and to the side, baring her neck to him, before he bit. And just as his teeth clamped down on her pale skin, his palm covered her mouth at the same time, preventing the loud noise he knew she’d let out from escaping.

Needless to say, Nora hadn’t expected to be bitten. She immediately grabbed onto his wrists—the one on her chin and the one between her legs—and gripped, her nails digging into his skin while she squirmed in his lap. The ring of muscle pulsed around him, and he couldn’t stop the quiet groan that rumbled in his chest, his fingers rubbing her clit a little faster.

As soon as he released her mouth, she gasped for air, and he let go of her neck a few moments later.

“Shh, shh, shh,” he whispered, then dragged the flat of his tongue over the newly-blossoming mark. “Quiet.”

“I’m—I’m gonna—”

His palm was back on her mouth and he watched as her eyes tightly closed just as she tipped over the edge, a muffled moan just barely audible while she trembled and squirmed, grasping his wrists and pulsing around him. But heat was coiling at the base of his own spine, and the fact she wasn’t grinding anymore meant it was likely to go away soon.

The hand between her thighs was soon removed and placed on her hip, guiding her back and forth.

“Come on, pet. Keep going. I’m close,” he ordered, his voice slightly breathless.

Releasing her mouth again, Nora turned her head and, without warning, kissed him deeply. She’d let go of his wrist when he’d started guiding her, that hand instead sliding into his hair, her fingers threading into the brown locks and pulling a light noise from his chest as her nails dragged against his scalp—but he was caught off guard as she suddenly _grabbed_ and _yanked._

He hated when she pulled his hair. _Hated_ it. And she knew it, too.

Arthur’s head was tugged so it was tilted to the side, the kiss breaking, and instead her mouth was at his throat. Immediately, she clamped her teeth down on the sensitive skin just beneath the line where he shaved his beard, and it was all over for him; he was at her mercy.

Damn this woman.

God _damn_ her.

Lips parting, his eyes nearly rolled up as a breathy moan that was certainly too loud escaped him, his head trying to tip even more to the side to grant her as much access as possible to such a vulnerable area.

 _”Fuck,”_ he hissed.

The heat at the base of his spine was coiling tighter and tighter, and the longer she bit him in that exact spot while grinding in his lap, the more certain he was he’d cum within the next minute or two.

When she finally let go, however, Arthur couldn’t bring himself to retaliate, instead focusing on chasing his end while Nora continued moving.

“Please cum for me, baby,” she whispered as she was suddenly clutching his hips. “I want you to cum in me.”

 _Fuck._ With one hand grasping her breast and the other on her hip again, it only took a few more moments for Arthur to finally tip over the edge with a low moan that was muffled against her shoulder, his eyes tightly closed as he did. Nora quietly gasped but didn’t stop moving, ensuring she milked him of every last drop of cum he had to offer until he finally wrapped an arm around her lower half to hold her body still.

“You’re so _bad,”_ he whispered, his voice slightly raspy and breathless.

“Mm… only because you like it.”

“We both know you’d be bad, regardless.”

“That’s probably tr—”

She stopped mid-sentence. When his eyes lifted to her face, only to see she was staring at something, he followed her gaze—and was met by eyes peering from where the tunnel that led to the theater exit was.

The room itself was bright enough to show the employee standing there, likely having come in to check on the people watching the movie, but ended up catching Arthur and Nora fucking, instead. Thankfully, the others in the same theater didn’t notice, but how long the employee had been standing there…

Well.

“We should—we should get up,” Nora said as she tried to get off him.

But he held her still, his arms tightening around her body. “Do not move,” he ordered. “He’s clearly aware of what just happened, Nora, but if he hasn’t run off or kicked us out yet, then I don’t think he has any interest in doing so.”

“Oh…”

“When he leaves, _then_ you may move. Until then…” Arthur placed a gentle kiss beneath her ear, “You stay.”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, SO,
> 
> i said i was gonna try to post every day of october and that... did not happen. obviously. some shit hit the fan. pressure headaches, shoulder pain, anxiety and depression, car got totaled... you know, a bunch of good stuff that's extremely fun. 
> 
> that said, i _am_ gonna post 31 prompts still. obviously, they won't all be in october, and i can't say _when_ they'll all be posted, but they _will_ be posted. even if it takes until _next_ kinktober! which... i really hope does not happen. 
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all are staying as safe and healthy as possible. feel free to come talk to me on discord (AbhorrentGodliness#1528) or twitter (@AbhorrentGod) if not to just kick my ass in gear.
> 
> also, credit for the idea for this piece goes to this: [click](https://imgur.com/a/eDMxuX6)


End file.
